


On The Road Pt I

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [35]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>aaron burr</b><br/>I was not prepared for Peggy to give a one-man show of What’s Wrong With Me</p><p><b>peggy</b><br/>aRE YOU KIDDING ME THIS IS THE BEST SONG</p><p><b>angel</b><br/>i’m snapchatting this</p><p><b>peggy</b><br/>please capture my good angles"</p><p>*<br/>The Squad is on their way to Niagara falls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road Pt I

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **angel  
** where the fuck is everyone  
we’re waiting in the car

 **eliza  
** she is not happy that she was the one who had to wake up early to go get the car

 **fight me  
** i’m getting you coffee

 **angel  
** are you really?

 **fight me  
** no  
im making my own coffee  
and was going to offer you some of mine

 **angel  
** make me one

 **fight me  
** alright then we will be even later

 **angel  
** ANSNLDSAWB fine

 **aaron burr  
** We’re on our way  
Something came up

 **dosiaaa  
** he is something

 **get ur own dicc  
** eW  
did i need to know that???

 **aaron burr  
** It’s compensation for every time I had to know about you four

 **get ur own dicc  
** ,,,,yeah but you see,,,,  
we’re cute

 **dosiaaa  
** i happen to think we’re cute too

 **get ur own dicc  
** we’re cuter

 **angel  
** seriously just get down to the car

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m lugging down all my luggage  
i can’t help but feel i forgot something

 **baguette fucker  
** alex!!! why are you bringing your laptop!!!

 **fight me  
** work?

 **disney god  
** this is a holiday?

 **eliza  
** take a break alexander

 **get ur own dicc  
** it’s alright i got it someone hold back alex

 **fight me  
** gIVE IT BACK

 **get ur own dicc  
** no it’s a holiday  
you already have your phone  
you can do work from there

 **baguette fucker  
** oh god you can do work from there

 **fight me  
** this isn’t over

 **angel  
** i will drive off without you watch me

 **aaron burr  
** We’re all waiting

 **disney god  
** you were late too stop dragging us

 **aaron burr  
** Yes but we are actually here in the car

 **fight me  
** fine we’re coming down  
i feel so empty without my laptop

 **angel  
** i don’t care

 **fight me  
** there’s a gaping hole,,,,  
in my soul,,,,

 **angel  
** ffs

 **aaron burr  
** I regret saying yes to going on this holiday already

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’m sorry  
but are you packing for 4 people or

 **baguette fucker  
** we couldn’t go any smaller than this

 **get ur own dicc  
** we have a lot of things

 **ayyyymaria  
** clearly

 **fight me  
** i thought you said everyone was here

 **angel  
** they are

 **fight me  
** didn't peggy stay over last night

 **angel  
** yeah?

 **fight me  
** so where’s peggy?

 **ayyyymaria  
** ,,,

 **eliza  
** wE FORGOT PEGGY

*

 **Schuylers GC  
** _angel, eliza, peggy_

 **angel  
** PEGGY

 **eliza  
** WAKE UP

 **peggy  
** hUH **  
** wHERE IS EVERYONE

 **angel  
** WE’RE IN THE CAR

 **eliza  
** WE MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU

 **peggy  
** bITCH

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **baguette fucker  
** wow

 **angel  
** shut

 **peggy  
** NOT ONLY DID MY SISTERS FORGET ABOUT ME  
SO DID MY GIRLFRIEND  
AND THE ONE TO NOTICE  
WAS ALEXANDER FUCCKEING HAMILTON

 **fight me  
** i don’t think your sister is a person until she has drunk coffee

 **angel  
** i sAID  
SHUT  
and where’s my coffee  
thank you

 **ayyyymaria  
** onward!!!

*

 **disney god  
** so how’s the driving system going to work  
because i don’t think angelica wants to drive for 7+ hours

 **eliza  
** you can switch after like 3 hours or something??? idk  
who’s driving after

 **fight me  
** me

 **get ur own dicc  
** NO  
YOUR LICENSE WAS SUSPENDED

 **fight me  
** tHAT WAS NOT MY FAULT

 **get ur own dicc  
** IDC YOU’RE NOT DRIVING  
I RATHER NOT GO TO JAIL

 **disney god  
** i’ll drive

 **eliza  
** thank you

 **fight me  
** why is everyone against me

*

 **jamesmadd  
** so this is a seven hours drive…  
what are we going to do

 **ayyyymaria  
** well peggy is fallen asleep so i’m going to join her  
bye

 **aaron burr  
** I'm reading

 **fight me  
** i'm working

 **jamesmadd  
** well they are a bust

 **eliza  
** we could listen to musicals  
i’ve got les miserables, the last five years, in the heights, singing in the rain, and heathers

 **baguette fucker  
** we probably have enough time to listen to like three of them

 **eliza  
** tru  
heathers it is

*

 **peggy  
** ARE WE GOING TO HAVE A PROBLEM

 **eliza  
** YOU GOT A BONE TO PICK

 **get ur own dicc  
** YOU’VE COME SO FAR WHY NOW ARE YOU PULLING ON MY DICK

 **aaron burr  
** What

*

 **dosiaaa  
** i like that’s how peggy wakes up

 **peggy  
** awaken by the force of musicals

 **jamesmadd  
** use the musical, luke

*

 **aaron burr  
** I am concerned for the mental state of everyone in this musical

 **eliza  
** you should be

*

 **fight me  
** wHAT THE FUCK SHE DIES?  
hER GHOST IS SINGING  
oh no wait she’s fine

 **aaron burr  
** J.D. is so disturbing why does anyone like him

 **fight me  
** I KNOW RIGHT

*

 **disney god  
** that was a bloody disturbing musical  
@ **eliza** why do you listen to it

 **eliza  
** candy store is a good song  
and dead girl walking  
that’s about it really  
next musical!!!

*

 **fight me  
** honestly i’m only here for jean valjean, javert, and fantine  
i dislike everyone else in this play

 **peggy  
** but marius??? and cosette???

 **fight me  
** they have done nothing but cry

 **baguette fucker  
** i read the book  
technically at the start they do nothing but cry  
cosette is The Best to valjean tho

*

 **disney god  
** ONE DAY MORE

 **ayyyymaria  
** i hEARD LES MIS I’M AWAKE **  
** I DID NOT LIVE UNTIL TODAY  
HOW CAN I LIVE WHEN WE ARE PARTED

 **disney god  
** ONE DAY MORE

 **peggy  
** TOMORROW YOU’LL BE WORLDS AWAY  
AND YET WITH YOU, MY WORLD HAS STARTED

 **disney god  
** ONE DAY MORE

 **eliza  
** ONE MORE DAY ALL ON MY OWN

 **ayyyymaria  
** WILL WE EVER MEET AGAIN

 **eliza  
** ONE MORE DAY WITH HIM NOT CARING

 **peggy  
** I WAS BORN TO BE WITH YOU

 **eliza  
** WHAT A LIFE I MIGHT HAVE KNOWN

 **ayyyymaria  
** AND I SWEAR I WILL BE TRUE

 **eliza  
** BUT HE NEVER SAW ME THERE

 **fight me  
** ONE MORE DAY BEFORE THE STORM

 **ayyyymaria  
** DO I FOLLOW WHERE SHE GOES

 **fight me**  
AT THE BARRICADES OF F R E E D O M

 **ayyyymaria  
** SHALL I JOIN MY BROTHERS THERE

 **fight me**  
WHEN OUR RANKS BEGIN TO FORM

 **ayyyymaria**  
DO I STAY AND DO I DARE

 **fight me**  
WILL YOU TAKE YOUR PLACE WITH ME

 **dosiaaa  
** THE TIME IS NOW THE PLACE IS HERE

 **disney god  
** ONE DAY MORE

 **aaron burr  
** ONE DAY MORE TO REVOLUTION  
WE WILL NIP IT IN THE BUD  
WE’LL BE READY FOR THESE SCHOOLBOYS  
THEY WILL WET THEMSELVES WITH BLOOD

 **fight me  
** holy shit all caps

 **disney god  
** ONE DAY MORE

 **jamesmadd  
** WATCH ‘EM RUN AMUCK  
CATCH ‘EM AS THEY FALL  
NEVER KNOW THEIR LUCK  
WHEN THERE’S A FREE FOR ALL  
HERE A LITTLE DIP  
THERE A LITTLE TOUCH  
MOST OF THEM ARE GONERS  
SO THEY WON’T MISS MUCH

 **get ur own dicc  
** ONE DAY TO A NEW BEGINNING

 **baguette fucker  
** RAISE THE FLAG OF FREEDOM HIGH

 **get ur own dicc  
** EVERY MAN WILL BE A KING

 **baguette fucker  
** EVERY MAN WILL BE A KING

 **get ur own dicc  
** THERE’S A NEW WORLD FOR THE WINNING

 **baguette fucker  
** THERE’S A NEW WORLD TO BE WON

 **dosiaaa  
** DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING

 **better than you  
** SHUT tHE F U CK UP

 **eliza  
** ,,,,  
Thomas Jefferson as THE PEOPLE OF PARIS

*

 **angel  
** herc is driving now thank you herc

 **dosiaaa  
** where are we

 **angel  
** pennsylvania???  
idk i’m just following the gps

 **eliza  
** @ **better than you** we’re putting in the next musical now so put us on mute or something

_better than you has left the group_

**eliza  
** that works too

 **aaron burr  
** What are we listening to now

 **eliza  
** singing in the rain??

 **aaron burr  
** Okay

*

 **dosiaaa  
** tURN IT UP  
ALL I DO IS DREAM OF YOU THE WHOLE NIGHT THROUGH

 **eliza  
** WITH THE DAWN I STILL GO ON AND DREAM OF YOU

 **peggy  
** YOU’RE EVERY THOUGHT YOU’RE EVERY THING @ **ayyyymaria** <3

 **ayyyymaria  
** YOU’RE EVERY SONG I EVER SING @ **peggy** <3

 **angel  
** yuck  
SUMMER WINTER AUTUMN AND SPRING

*

 **eliza  
** I’M SINGING IN THE RAIN

 **baguette fucker  
** JUST SINGING IN THE RAIN

 **get ur own dicc  
** WHAT A GLORIOUS FEELING

 **fight me**  
I’M HAPPY AGAIN

 **eliza  
** I’M LAUGHING AT CLOUDS

 **baguette fucker  
** SO DARK UP ABOVE

 **get ur own dicc  
** THE SUN’S IN MY HEART

 **fight me  
** AND I’M READY FOR LOVE

*

 **aaron burr  
** I was not prepared for Peggy to give a one-man show of What’s Wrong With Me

 **peggy  
** aRE YOU KIDDING ME THIS IS THE BEST SONG

 **angel  
** i’m snapchatting this

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’m just videoing it for prosperity

 **peggy  
** please capture my good angles

*

 **jamesmadd  
** i just realised what i forgot

 **dosiaaa  
**???

 **jamesmadd  
** i forgot my charger and i’m short of a binder

 **dosiaaa  
** damn  
we’ll lend you the charger  
but idk about the binder sorry friend

 **jamesmadd  
** it’s okay

*

 **fight me  
** my phone is dYING

 **aaron burr  
** It might have helped if you didn’t use it the whole trip here

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m surprised it lasted for so long tbh

 **angel  
** we’re approaching customs chill  
alex don’t say anything

 **fight me  
** why me??

 **jamesmadd  
** no offence but you are the most likely one to say something stupid and get us detained

 **fight me  
** true

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** congratulations we made it through customs unscathed

 **fight me  
** so little faith in us

 **ayyyymaria  
** no just in you

 **fight me  
** so little faith in me

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** jesus fuck this is pretty

 **aaron burr  
** It is very aesthetically pleasing

 **jamesmadd  
** i cAN'T TAKE PICTURES FAST ENOUGH

 **fight me  
** herc says we’ll stop at horseshoe???? or something and take pictures

 **baguette fucker  
** excellent

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** what  
i just noticed we have a professional camera and tripod on board

 **baguette fucker  
** yes they’re mine

 **get ur own dicc  
** when did you get this???  
and also why???

 **baguette fucker  
** selfies

 **get ur own dicc  
** phones do that too

 **baguette fucker  
** yes but i deserve better

 **fight me  
** it’s true laf is v v beautiful

 **get ur own dicc  
** who’s taking this photo

 **baguette fucker  
** theo

 **get ur own dicc  
** excuse me??? why not your boyfriends???

 **baguette fucker  
** theo does photography on the side  
you’ve seen her instagram right

 **get ur own dicc  
** i usually just use instagram to look at your photos babe

 **baguette fucker  
** m y  h e a r t

 **angel  
** you realise we can all read these messages right

 **baguette fucker  
** yeah  
and now you can see how good my boyfriends are

 **angel  
** get a room people

*

 **disney god  
** WE’RE HERE WAKE UP

 **dosiaaa  
** IT’S EVEN PRETTIER FROM HERE

 **peggy  
** I’M RUNNING FOR THE BATHROOM BYE

 **eliza  
** tmi

 **angel  
** i'm getting coffee with maria!!

 **baguette fucker  
** this equipment is so heavy omg

 **get ur own dicc  
** yoU BROUGHT IT

 **baguette fucker  
** i’ll regret it in a while dw

 **jamesmadd  
** i probably shouldn’t be wearing a white shirt

 **fight me  
** wHERE ARE ALL OF YOU IT’S SO COOL HERE  
ALL THIS NATURE

 **disney god  
** i might need help standing up my legs are numb

 **fight me  
** oH

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I thought this would be a long chapter. It isn't. Half of the content is just song lyrics. Oh well.
> 
> This is a reminder that when I saw Les Mis live and they performed One Day More, I ascended to heaven.
> 
> I'm playing an [ask game](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/149737605985/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-tell-you) over at [bisexualexhamilton](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) so follow me and send me a question or two!
> 
> My writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com), see you next time!


End file.
